


Sharing Is Caring

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nasty boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog fight over you, but then realize things are always better when they share.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Kudos: 51





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> We are verrrrrry verrrry behind, but here's Day 15 of Trashtober (we going back in time).  
> 15 | DP | Junkrat + Roadhog
> 
> I wanted to write something dirty.  
> And not dirty as in sexy, but dirty as in...dirty. 
> 
> So here are the trash boys being gross.

Junkrat always had the sour scent of trash hanging around him, honed sharp with the acrid hint of gasoline and grease. You whimpered and placed a trembling hand on his slick abdomen to hold yourself away from the smell of him, but your sweaty palm slipped on the his taunt stomach muscles and you found yourself losing purchase and falling onto him. 

He giggled maniacally into your ear as his metal hand came up and clasped your head to his chest, holding you down while he fucked his long, slender cock into your ass. “Didn’t know ya missed me this much, girlie!” He snapped his hips up again and you felt the tip of him nearly plunge into the pit of your stomach. You moaned as his member stretched the tight ring of muscle in your rear, making your asshole sting. 

You suck in a deep breath and whimper again. Strands of your tangled hair got wrapped around the hinges and joints of his prosthetic and the more you tried to wrench yourself away, the more knotted your hair became. “I. Didn’t.” You said through grit teeth, feeling grease rub off his body and onto your cheek. 

“Eh, what was that?” Junkrat fucked into your harder and it felt like being punched in the gut. “Gotta speak up a little.” He cackled, then started to thrust into you savagely, like a fucking jackhammer. You moaned and twitched as your clit rubbed against his lower abdomen; he forced you to ride him, while his sweat stained you with the same awful scent of grease and trash—strong enough it made your eyes water. You felt a mounting electricity flow through you as you scratched your nails over his chest. He howled and gripped your hips even tighter as he continued to pound into you. “Comeoncomeoncomeon.” 

Idly, you wondered if he ever shut up, but as your orgasm built, you could feel bright white pleasure take over your body. It blanketed you with a big ‘fuck it all’ light and you finally, exploded; keening loudly, despite the pain of him stuffing himself into your ass, you’d managed to come anyway, your pussy fluttering as it attempted to cling to something to milk.

“Atta girl!” He cried out and arched his hips as he ground deeper into you. “Betcha I can make ya come again. Let’s give it a go!” Junkrat said, as he energetically continued to hump into you—even as you were still shaking from your first orgasm.

“No..S-stop. Gimme a sec…” You huffed, gripping tightly onto his lean biceps, but feeling your fingers—your nails—slide right off the dark soot covering his skin in patches—it had become a slimy sheen of oil after mixing with his sweat. 

“Time is of the essence, girlie.” He cackled again, the smoldering sparks in his hair catching wind and burning brighter than his fiery, manic eyes. 

“Damnit, Jamison.” You gritted your teeth and rode him out, uncomfortable as his sharp hip bones and hard steel fingers dug into the softness of your flesh. Again, the scent of him was overpowering, you don’t think you’ll ever get used to how pungent he was in your nostrils.

The room was filled with your moans, his groans, and the rhythmic clanging of all his metal parts. Suddenly, the door slammed open and the low echoing breaths of Roadhog overtook your senses. 

“What…?” He sounded angry, the growl in his voice was just as threatening as each of his thundering strides. The small shack trembled with each decisive step that he took, a large meaty paw tightening around the hook in his hand. 

“Hey there, mate. Was gonna wait for ya, honest, but… What can I say, the girl jumped me!” 

“You fucking liar!” You growled, but shut up immediately when you felt the heavy curve of Mako’s hook around your slender neck. You swallowed thickly, feeling your heart stutter in both terror and arousal.

All fucking had stopped, but Junkrat was still twitching inside your ass. He was close and despite his friend—comrade?—being cross with the two of you, you could still feel his hips flexing underneath you, trying to sneak in another thrust or two. 

That was when Roadhog took you by the arm and ripped you off Junkrat with a wet pop that had you wincing in pain and curling up on the dirty floor, where he dumped you. You hissed as your asshole constricted around empty air, not believing that you’d actually miss the fullness and was sore because of it. 

“My turn.” Roadhog brandished his hook threateningly at Junkrat, rattling it in his face.

Junkrat gave a toothy grin, unashamed that his wet dick was still angry and red, sticking straight up into the air as he laid naked on the foldout sofa. “Look, mate. Girlie here’s got 2 holes—3 if ya count that mouth of hers. What say you and me share, just this once, hum?” He gave a nervous giggle, but you couldn’t believe what he was suggesting.

Your wide eyes travel from Junkrat’s lithe form to Roadhog’s bulk. You knew that Mako was big, _everywhere_ , and you couldn’t help but flinch at the thought of both men using you at the same time. But your pussy clenched as if she liked that idea, which scared you even more. Morbid fascination aside, you scrambled to your hands and knees and tried to quietly crawl away as the two men conversed—though it sounded more like grunting. 

“Don’t try.” Roadhog warned, turning around and driving his thick fingers into your hair. You gave a shout as he pulled you up by your roots and dumped you back on the ratty sofa bed. “Stay.” He commanded, and started to undo his belt, seemingly having been convinced. 

Nervously, you turned to look at Junkrat, who had laid himself out and waggled his brows at you. “Can’t wait to get back into that sweet ass of yours, girlie.” He said, indicating his hard cock, still standing at attention. 

When you didn’t move fast enough, Roadhog helped you along. 

“Ok, ok!” You grumbled as he easily wrestled your thigh over Junkrat’s hip, so that you were sitting backward astride Junkrat now, your back against his wiry chest. Junkrat groaned as his cockhead breached the soft ring of your pucker for a second time. It was easier than the first attempt and you were still wet with lube. He sighed with relief as he slowly buried himself to the hilt again. You moaned as you realized how good it felt to be full up, your cunt fluttering enviously. 

With a wary eye, you watched as Roadhog undid his fly and pulled out his heavy cock, already engorged and thickening, but still half way to plump. He worked it with a meaty fist as he pushed your legs apart. You stared into the ominous pig mask and the crooked grin stitched into the hard leather and couldn’t help but shiver. Those ghastly lenses for eyes tilted down to regard you. Mako smelled of sweat and dust—his skin was leathery and stretched over a disturbing amount of muscle underneath the heft of fat. He reached out and touched your pussy with two massive fingers, rubbing your juices around before pinching your swollen clit. You screamed and clenched down, making Junkrat squeal. “Ho, hell, make her do that again!” 

But Roadhog instead concentrated on preparing you for him to slide in. He plunged his fingers into you and started to move them through your hot cunt and, in seconds, you were shaking as you tried to swallow the sudden build up of pleasure. He touched you so deeply and stretched you so good, it took all your will to not come right on his fingers. Behind you, Junkrat grasped your hips harshly and started to move again too, pounding you hard enough to make your head rattle on your neck like a fucking bobble-head. Electricity coursed through you once more and you felt yourself convulse around Roadhog’s fingers. You reached out and grabbed him by his thick forearms, fingers clawing into his flesh as you whimpered. 

“I’m so fucking close, Mako.” You whined. 

He pulled away just as you were about to come, and you growled in frustration. 

“Wait.” He huffed, almost sounding amused. That’s when you felt the flushed and weeping head of his big cock press against your quivering pussy lips. He started to push in and you could feel spots of your pleasure fade into pain as a sharp sting took over. He looped a strong arm around you and held you down as you threw your head back and cried out. Unable to move you could do nothing but feel his thick cock start to breach you, stretching you too thin as he continued to stuff your cunt while Junkrat filled your ass. Your mouth grew slack as your eyes rolled to the back of your skull, overwhelmed by the sensation of how incredibly and utter full you felt. Your body shook uncontrollably and you couldn’t be sure if it was an orgasm or your soul fucking fleeing from your body. You might have passed out; all you knew though was that you were awake and aware the moment Junkrat got to his knees and the two men started to thrust in tandem. 

“Am I a genius or what!?” Junkrat cooed loudly, giggling like a maniac as he shuddered behind you in pleasure. Meanwhile, in front of you, Roadhog held you to his large bulk and slowly fucked into you with deep strokes, knowing you’d surely tear if he moved any faster. You moaned, low and guttural, a chest moan as you felt yourself get pulverized to dust between them; each snap of the hip a shining point in your mind that blended pain with pleasure, frying your nerve ends. Sweat coursed down your face as they took turns thrusting in and out of you. You’ve never been touched so deeply and you let the pleasure utterly consume you. 

“Do you feel our dicks touching, mate?” Junkrat giggled, wiggling his hips just right. 

“Shut. Up.” Roadhog groaned. 

Your orgasm had crept up on you. Like a sneaky fuse being lit in the darkness you heard the spark when it was too late. When you were already panting opened mouthed and mindless between two slick and moving bodies.

The mounting tension inside your lower body clashed and exploded as you suddenly came with a loud and savage scream. You felt the climax course through your whole body, rocking you from head to toe. Your muscles tensed and you clamped down on the two heavy cocks buried deep inside you, and you continued to come even after you felt your juices gush out, past Mako’s monstrous girth. 

The two men held onto you tightly as you shook between them, plunging themselves even more feverishly into you once they saw your supple muscles and the drool hanging from the corner of your mouth. 

It wasn’t long before the three of you climaxed together and you felt yourself being filled with the heat of their acrid seed.


End file.
